


Songbird Superhero

by AntarcticBird



Series: Nightbird!verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing is not his second superpower. It’s not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a conversation with mailroomorder about Nightbird and singing and bands with bird names and ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about this. So I wrote it. Enjoy!

It's amazing, Kurt thinks, how many things you can still find out about a person even after you've been dating them for months.

 

So, the biggest reveal for them had been several weeks into their relationship when he'd found out that his new boyfriend, his sweet, polite, happy Blaine, was actually Nightbird the Nocturnal Avenger when he wasn't a musical theater student.

 

He had kind of assumed that nothing could surprise him after that. But now, sitting on Blaine's bed with his book open against his thighs, trying to study before their date that night, he finds that there are still some things that he had definitely not expected.

 

“You always sing when you're getting dressed,” he says, kind of amazed by the realization.

 

Blaine stops with his pants halfway up his thighs, interrupting his rendition of _A Hard Day's Night_ to stare at him wide-eyed. “What?”

 

Kurt puts his book down, shrugs. “I just noticed. It's kind of cute though.”

 

Blaine grins. “I wasn't even aware I was doing that,” he says. “Was I good?”

 

Kurt laughs. “Yes, you were good. But I wouldn't expect anything less from – you know. You.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Blaine pulls his pants up the rest of the way, picks up his shirt from the back of his desk chair.

 

“Just -” Kurt scoots to the edge of the mattress so he can reach for his book bag to put his school things away. “You know. You're Nightbird. You fly, and you sing, apparently. It's like your second superpower.”

 

Blaine frowns. “You think I'm – not actually good?”

 

Kurt looks up at him, startled. “I just said that you were!”

 

“No, but -” Blaine drops his shirt back onto the chair, looking worried. “If it's a superpower like flying, I'd actually be kind of cheating my way through school. And I'm not!” He looks so serious now, like he's afraid Kurt actually thinks that of him. “I practice as much as anyone else. I swear, this is not something that comes with being Nightbird.”

 

Kurt shakes his head quickly. “I didn't mean it like that,” he assures Blaine. “I was just teasing! I promise!”

 

“No, but, you have to believe me,” Blaine says. “I don't have an unfair advantage over any of you here. It's _just_ the flying that comes with being Nightbird, not the singing! I swear!”

 

Kurt sighs. “I believe you, Blaine.”

 

Blaine takes a step closer, tilting his head to the side, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don't think you do, though.”

 

“I just said I -”

 

“I'm going to convince you,” he says. “I'm going to sing to you until you admit that I'm just like the rest of you, I'm going to -”

 

“You really don't have to do that.” Kurt gets up off the bed, walking over to Blaine to take his hands, gently pecks his lips. “I do believe you.”

 

“I'm going to serenade you until you'll beg me to stop,” Blaine says, not even listening to him, and takes a step back without letting go of his hands. “You can't stop me.”

 

“Blaine, we were going to have dinner, I haven't eaten since this morning, please don't -”

 

“ _Yesterday_ ,” Blaine belts out, at a volume that people will definitely be hearing all the way down the hall. “ _All my troubles seemed so far away_ -”

 

“Are you serious?” Kurt tries to pull his hands from Blaine's grasp, staring at him. “You are actually going to just sing to me until I admit something I have _already_ admitted -”

 

“ _There's nothing you can do that can't be done_ ,” Blaine starts right in on the next song and Kurt actually manages to pull his hands away this time.

 

“You are ridiculous, if that's supposed to be a medley you need to work on your transitions -”

 

“ _Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_ ,” Blaine continues, giving Kurt his best over-the-top romantic face.

 

“And why are you singing The Beatles?” Kurt asks. “You are Night _bird_! Sing me some Sheryl  Crow.” He grins at his own joke. “ _Crow_! Get it?”

 

“ _Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_ ,” Blaine sings at him, stepping closer as Kurt starts backing away.

 

“No, really. This is all wrong. You should be singing The Eagles. Counting Crows. Oh my god, Flock of Seagulls! And _please_ do your hair like that, that would be hilarious -”

 

“ _It's easy_ ,” Blaine exclaims, finally managing to catch Kurt's hands again. “ _Nothing you can make that can't be made_ -”

 

“I'm gonna _make_ you shut up,” Kurt promises, gripping Blaine's hands tightly and swinging them around until Blaine has his back to the bed, gives him a push that makes him fall backwards onto the mattress. “What about some Birdie? Or, or, oh my god, Dixie _Chicks_!”

 

“ _No one you can save that can't be saved_ ,” Blaine manages even as he tries to wiggle back into an upright position on the mattress.

 

“At least sing me a Beatles song with birds in the title?” Kurt asks, letting himself drop forward to fall on top of Blaine, straddling his thighs and placing his hands on either side of his head so he can stare down at him. “I'm beginning to think you're not even actually Nightbird. You tricked me into thinking my boyfriend was some kind of superhero when you're really just some musical theater student.” He sighs.

 

“ _Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy_ ,” Blaine sings sadly, giving him his best puppy eyes.

 

“You think you're so cute, don't you?” Kurt sighs.

 

“All you need is love?” Blaine asks, not singing anymore, and Kurt laughs, collapses on top of him.

 

“I don't even know why I'm dating you. All I wanted was dinner. And you go and – do _that_.”

 

“Well, do you believe me now?” Blaine wants to know.

 

“I don't even know what you were trying to prove.”

 

Blaine thinks about it. “Yeah, I can't remember either.”

 

“You just wanted to sing a Beatles song, didn't you?” Kurt kisses his lips, grins at him. “You can admit it. I kind of like that you're singing all the time.”

 

“I'm mostly just doing that when you're around, though,” Blaine says, shrugging his shoulders and grinning back up at Kurt.

 

“Really? Why?”

 

He shrugs again. “I don't know. I'm just – I feel like singing when you're here. You make me happy.”

 

Kurt bites his lip, feels himself blush, and for a moment he doesn't know what to say. “You make me happy too,” he says.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine asks, a little breathlessly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. I'm glad.

 

Kurt leans down to kiss him again as Blaine's head strains off the pillow to meet him halfway and they forget about dinner for a few more minutes.

 

“You'll have to get used to getting sung to,” Blaine whispers after a few minutes, one hand in Kurt's hair and the other stroking up and down his side. “I can't stop around you.”

 

“Oh honey,” Kurt answers, leaning their foreheads together, smiling down at him. “I got used to you being able to fly. I can handle a few serenades.”

 

Blaine laughs, kisses him. “I hope so. I have no intention of stopping.”

 


End file.
